N Webcomics
Webcomics are comics on the internet, of which many have sprung up at the Metanet Forums, starring the main character of N: the ninja. Some of them were truly amazing. Some of them were truly horrible. Some stopped updating after two weeks. The webcomics created quite an uproar at the forums in the form of a resistance, though that was in the past. Webcomics are still being made by N fans today, now on many more topics than just our favorite ninja. List of Notable Webcomics, in no particular order *The .sol of N by Turiski *The Great Nation of Hispanyanlandia by OneSevenNine *CλL by Spawn of Yanni (A sequel comic to the Dronie-winning webcomic Trob by the same author)) *The land of Rape and Honey by 87654321 *A Small Bit of Code by Eternal_Boredom *CGSchool Comic by Weisslenny0 (Which deserves a mention as it was hosted on the Metanet forums for a time though it has since been moved to its own site) *Down With the Stickness] by Riobe *Nsanity] by Nphatic *Ninja Revolutions by kirby *The Real N! by blue_tetris *Sex on the Xerox by blue_tetris Past Webcomics Though these comics aren't being updated anymore, and probably never will be, many forumers still remember these comics and their total greatness. *The Unluckiest Ninja by Brickman *My life as a n00b by bigblargh *N is for ninja by Chasmyr *Webcomic by Red_Reamer *A parody of a webcomic?! by Eli *Sins by Echarin The Webcomic Resistance A while back, when making webcomics was like a revolution, pent up anger was growing in the form of belated resistance to webcomic creations. The starter of the resistance then, Sweep, and his opinion about this was this: "Right, some of these N webcomics are good. I'll vouch for that. BUT... it's got to the point where the good ones don't seem funny anymore. Brickman's was my favourite I think, but now it's getting repetitive because there's only so much you can do with a little ninja in his own little world. And a lot of them... well, although I may sound polite in my reply... are pretty damn awful. It's the sheer bloody number of them which means all humour has been sucked out. So, if you're about to make an N webcomic... DON'T DO IT! Unless you've come up with something really original. Oh, and make it readable." Though it was a rather short resistance, many different points of view and opinions about the matter came in. Everyone involved in the resistance shared thoughts and opinions, others listened and posted their thoughts on what was just stated. It went on for about two days. Now everything has quieted down. People are still creating new webcomics, and most of them are quite successful, the opposite of what some people thought they were to be. There have been no more resistance against webcomics since, which shows that there are indeed some decent webcomics being created out there. Other links The official 'I hate N webcomics' thread at the Metanet Forums